Fine China
by Zopey Jay
Summary: When LA's "Demon" is love with the Princess to the Hyuga Clan, It puts everyone in a up roar. Find out what happen when they have to fight for their love and their respective life styles. This story is M for later chapter. Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Naruto or Songs used. AU(Alternate Universe).
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Point of View

I walked to the car, looking indifferent. I hopped in the passenger side and dabbed my brother off.  
"Where we headed aniki?" I asked my older brother.  
"Headed to go see Kybiuu," he replied looking ahead.  
I just nodded, thinking of how we meet Kybiuu.  
-Flashback-  
"Naruto. Run. Now!" The older blond yelled pushing the younger.  
"No Diedara. I'm not leaving you!" The short blond, Naruto, yelled frustrated and scared. His electric blue eyes brimmed with tears as their attackers got closer.  
Diedara yelled in frustration. He pulled his otouto by his arm through an empty alley. They ran for what seemed like forever until Diedara bumped into a tall figure. Both looked up at the man like he was a skyscraper in New York around Christmas.  
"Where you headed boys?" The man asked.  
He was tall about 6'8", well built, short cropped fiery red hair. He looked at the children as if they weren't "demons."  
"We have the demon brats," said a big burly drunken man out of the many answered.  
"No sir. I'll take the children off of your hands. Go find something else to kill." Kybiuu said with a sneer.  
The men took one good look at him and ran from the small amount of killer intent he was giving off. Kybiuu turned to the boys who were watching the whole thing.  
"Are you two orphans?" He asked, looking at him with kind eyes.  
"Yeah," the younger of the two said.  
"What's your names?"  
"My name is Diedara Uzamaki and this is my little brother Naruto Uzamaki." The older of two- Diedara- said.  
"Well my name is Kurama Kybiuu, but you can call me Kybi. Do you guys want a place to stay?"  
"Can we trust you?"  
"Yeah. With me no will hurt you because I'm a big scary guy."  
Naruto ran to Kybiuu and held onto his leg. He rubbed his face into it, crying slightly.  
"Kybi-aniki."

Hinata's Point of View

I walked into my father's office with my head hung low. I was dressed in my light green skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt with the same color fox on the right side, and my black low top converse.  
"Yes father," I said not lifting my head.  
I could feel his glare along with nii-san's. They hated me because I was much like mother. They believed if she would not have tried to save me and my younger sister, Yasashii,then she would still be alive.  
"Your work with the workers has been poor lately you need to sharpen that up if you want to become a better person." He said, sounding caring.  
I quickly looked up in shock. I looked him in the eye but realized my mistake much to late. My father quickly stood and back handed me across my left cheek. I felt the sting after he was seated and looked at the floor- to scared to do other wise.  
"Get this filth out of my sight. Oh! Hinata a week before your birthday you are to be out of the family compound. As a present you can take your as equally sad sister."

My father spared no glance at me as his guards carried me out. They took me too my room and left me.

-break-  
Me: hey my Lovlies. This is my new story so enjoy. I need feed back and lots of it. Can I get 10 reviews? Thanks for reading, and remember you keep me going!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Point Of View

He is really kicking me out, I thought in disbelief as I packed the things in my things. I looked down at the bear I was holding and let a stray tear run down my cheek. My mother gave me this bear two days before she died, giving birth to Yasashii. I got up off the floor and walked next door to her room. She was only 11, but she was smarter beyond her years.

"Hey pip squeak," I said sadly.

"Hey," she replied a little happier than me.

"You ready?"

"No. I need about 10 extra minutes."

Yaz pointed to her small backpack along with a few things.

"Don't pack a lot because dad nor nii-San are dropping us of. We have to walk n catch the bus." I said looking at her bags.

"Okay," she replied.

I walked back to my room and got finish packing.

2 hours later ...

I looked back at my room and let a single tear run down my face. I sniffled back my tears as I walked to Yaz's room.

"Ready?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah. I guess," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I walked over to her and held her close to me crying with her. After a few minutes I pulled away and started walking out of her room down the corridor. Yaz following like a lost puppy. As we walked, we received looks and whispers. They hurt, but we keep out heads held high and walked on. We were stopped by Hashi-sama and Neji.

"Hinata and Yasashii. You are a disgrace to this company and the Hyuga name. From this day December 12 you two are no longer Hyugan. You two can choose what ever name you like but are not permitted to step foot in any Hygua company or property. If so, well you will find out." My father stated.

I looked at Yaz's and saw she was crying harder than me, but she kept her composure. I watched out the corner of my as Neji looked dead at me with loathing, pain, and anger. I just looked away and grabbed Yaz's hand leading her past our father and brother. I lead her to the main entrance of the estate and looked back. This would be our past once we stepped across that threshold. I slightly dragged Yaz out of the estate completely and down the road. Once about a mile a way, we reached a bus stop. We paid bus fare and sat in the back.

"Yasashii. From this day on, we are known as Hinata and Yasashii Killoro. (Kill-o-ro) We will make a better life for us." I said with conviction.

"Why Killoro?"

"Because we kill a rows of of deceit, greed, and control by the way we live."

As I finished I looked her dead in the eyes. She had a real smile on her face, one I haven't seen in years.

I smiled a small smile not yet completely happy. I felt like eyes where staring at me, so I looked up. What I saw made my insides burn and butterflies stir a storm in my stomach. I saw his electric blue eyes met mine and it seemed like the whole world had stopped.

Naruto's Point of View

As I sat on the bus, I saw a short blunette come on the bus. She was petite with a large bust and ass. She had on skin tight black jeans, a faded throw back Lakers tee shirt, and black low top vans. She had 2 large back packs and a large handbag. I could see the shoes overflowing from the top. Right behind her seemed to look like her twin. She looked exactly the same except her clothes were a bit more homy. I stared at her while she talked to what I believe was her sister. I don't know how long I was staring but she soon looked up. When those lavender eyes meet mine it seemed like the whole world froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz's PoV

I looked between my sister and the electric eyed hottie.

"Hina," I said poking her.

"Yeah," she said not moving.

"What is our stop?"

"203," she replied not blinking.

What she did next surprised me. She got up and stood in front of the boy. Everyone was looking at the boy as if he was the devil reincarnated, and they saw Hina as an out cast. Me as well. Hina reached down and touched the boy's face who just leaned into her touch like she was heaven.

Hinata's Point of view

"Hey," I said slightly rubbing this guys cheek." What's your name?"

The boy pulled away a little and looked like he wasn't sure what to tell me. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice me you..." He said trailing off.

"Hinata Killoro."

"Well ms. Killoro what brings you on this transit?"

"Um. Actually I'm moving with my little sister."

I pointed to Yaz, and she gave a curt nod.

"What's your stop?"

"203 actually the next stop."

A smile graced his lips, and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my whole body.

"That's mine as well. Are you new to town?"

I let out a heavy sigh. Shaking my head no trying to hold back some tears.

He looked at me then gasped.

"Hinata?" He said in a questioning tone.

I nodded my head and looked at my feet. I was shocked when he got up and hugged me for dear life.

"You don't remember do you?" Naruto whispered in my ear.

"N-no," I stuttered out.

"Do you remember the old park called Cesar Park?"

I nodded my head very slightly because his head was resting on mine.

"Do you remember to gruff dirty blondes?"

My eyes grew wide as I looked up.

"N-Naruto?" I said in shock.

He just nodded his head and let out a unsteady sigh.

"Hina! This is our stop!" Yaz yelled! I looked up and sighed.

I untwined myself from Naruto to go get my stuff.

"203 Demon this is as far as I'm taking you," the driver said.

Naruto's Point Of View

I walked off the bus not listening to the driver. I pulled my leather biker jacket collar up a little. I pulled my shades down from the top of my head and started my descent down West street. I heard two sets of steps behind, so I speed up, thinking it was the Hispanics. I walked about three more blocks before I reached my apartment building. The steps still following me.

"Naruto," a meek voice.

I smiled as I slowly turned around.

"Hey Hina. Wassup?" I said with a foxy grin plastered in my face.

"C-could you show us tow 5W-19?"

I let out out a soft laugh before I spoke.

"Hehe. That's actually the apartment right across from me," I said Scratching the back of my head.

I smiled as her face brightened.

"Hey blonde. Can you show us? These bags are heavy, and Hina-ni is in a daze. Bad."

I nodded my head and went for Hinata's hand before I led them to their apartment.

Line

This is not how I wanted this to go but this just my thoughts working in over drive. 7 reviews. That's all. Thank you for the support. OC being introduced in chapter 4-5. Depends on what you say. It's a boy btw. Give me name suggestions


	4. AN

Hey Guys. If you follow more then one of my stories I'm sorry for the multiple emails about this. Okay so here are some very important thing you need to know.

1. Updating Schedule

Starting In August

They may be slow because I went back to school in the knight will be on hiatus. I need to revise it to fit my up to date style. Fine china updates will be slower because I just want to focus on Freedom to Fly and Burning Rose.

The updates will look like this,

Sunday Fine China

Monday Freedom To fly

Wednesday Burning Rose( coming to fanfiction and wattpad in August)

2. Reviews

I need some review. Just make small comments. The reviews help me become better as a writer. I will even take flames.

3. Motivation

Okay start submitting your favorite songs because fine china, freedom to fly, and the knight have chapters based off of songs, so I need to know if you guys have any songs.

That's it for now. Love You all. Thank You.

~Zopey


End file.
